1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical reading device that conveys a medium and optically reads the surface of the medium, to a method of controlling the optical reading device, and to a program.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-284191 teaches an optical reading device (information medium processing device) having a transportation unit that conveys a medium such as a check inserted to the apparatus, and an optical reading unit (scanner) that optically captures an image of the conveyed medium. This optical reading device images the surface of the medium with the scanner while conveying the inserted medium past the scanner by the transportation unit, and then discharges the medium from the optical reading device after scanning is completed. The media transportation operation is executed in the optical reading device described in JP-A-2009-284191 after imaging by the scanner and transmission of the captured image data to the host computer are completed.
An optical reading device such as taught in JP-A-2009-284191 may also be used to continuously process numerous media, and therefore needs to shorten the time consumed by the process, from image scanning by the optical reading unit through media discharge in order to improve throughput.